Head of Medusa
The Head of Medusa is used as a weapon by the Stranger in the Dark Parables spin-off bonus game, Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair. This Medusa is the same one written about in Greek mythology of the story of Perseus and Pegasus. Appearance and Mechanics The Head of Medusa is the severed head of the Gorgon Medusa. It appears as a stone-like head with snakes for hair and glowing yellow eyes. When one looks directly into Medusa's eyes, they are petrified and turned to solid stone. The head is still capable of causing this effect even once severed from Medusa's body. The petrification can only be reversed by the creation and administration of a sacred potion called The Light Potion. This potion is considered a Grail Item. History Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair does not go into much detail about Medusa's history, but there is no reason to think it's much different from the traditional tale of Medusa and Perseus. As such, we can assume that Medusa was one of three Gorgon sisters with snakes for hair and the power to turn anyone who looked directly at them to stone. As the only mortal sister, Medusa was the one Perseus was commanded to slay by King Polydectes. In order to perform this feat, Perseus used magical weapons he acquired from Athena and the Hesperides. He snuck up on the sleeping Medusa without looking directly at her, thanks to the use of Athena's mirrored shield (which also makes an appearance in The Midas Lair bonus game) and cut her head off with a magical sword. Medusa's severed head maintained the same powers as those that the Gorgon once had when alive. This enabled Perseus to continue to use the head to turn various people to stone. In time, the head was given to Athena, who placed it on her shield, the Aegis. According to the Dark Parables lore uncovered in The Midas Lair bonus game, at some point the head was placed inside of a ceremonial lair inside the Golden Kingdom, besides the sealed doorway to the Underworld. The door to this Medusa Lair was protected by a Gorgoneion. Inside of the lair, along with the Head of Medusa, was a sacred cauldron and a plaque describing the Light Potion needed in order to reverse any petrification caused by the head. This Lair was broken into by the Stranger, who took the Head of Medusa and ran amok with it, petrifying a police officer, an immortal Golden Knight and the deceased body of Duke Alfred. He also attempted to petrify the Fabled Inspector, who used a Mirrored Shield to reflect the stony Head's gaze and avoid petrification. The Head of Medusa's whereabouts after this point is unknown as in some myths when the head looks at a mirror it turns to stone. Gallery Ml stranger medusa 1.jpg|The Stranger Wields the Head of Medusa ml medusa head glow.jpg|The Head's Eyes Glow Ml stranger runs away.jpg|The Stranger Runs Away with the Head Ml skeleton lair.jpg|Doorway to Medusa Lair (on left) Ml medusa lair.jpg|The Medusa Lair ml antidote plaque.jpg|Plaque Depicting Medusa and the Ingredients of the Light Potion ml medusa door.jpg|Gorgoneion on the Door to the Medusa Lair ml mirror shield.jpg|The Mirrored Shield ml stone duke.jpg|Duke Alfred's Corpse Turned to Stone Ml entrance.jpg|Policeman Turned to Stone Category:Objects Category:Fabled Legends Category:Artifacts Category:Magic Objects